Valentine Drabble
by DreamHarp
Summary: A small drabble that refused to leave my head, based on events happening after Ceylonna's work Sexy Secrets. Two lab mates, out for a drink. After many months, it still hasn't left, so I decided to post in order to obtain feedback. Please review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is simply a drabble inspired by the lovely work of Ceylonna, the piece entitled "Sexy Secrets." Please read this author's material; maybe updates will occur? I do not know the author personally, however, I have been reading fanfiction for several years now, and I have to say this is the first time a plotbunny would not leave my head without something being written! The rating is to make sure people realize where the inspiration came from. Reviews, comments, penguins, and small marsupials appreciated.

The air around Aoshi and Kenshin was filled with the smoky, sweat-filled aroma of the campus bars. Beer splatters abounded, on the floors, tables, and even the walls. Some nondiscript music blared from speakers hidden behind TV's on mute, showing some random sports game, but one could not truly make out the music over the din. All around them, the people milled in the everlasting quest to find the right person or to just drink enough to believe, for one night, they had found that person.

Aoshi snorted slightly into his soda, cynical about chances of meeting one's "true love" or whatever people were calling it these days.

Next to him, his lab mate and friend Kenshin sighed. He had truly hoped the girl from the shop would be appearing here tonight. Though the circumstances were odd, he thought the afternoon conversation with the girl had marked a real connection between her and him. Certainly the opening of them sharing kendo gave him hope that he could get to know her. As he raised his glass, he flashed back to that afternoon, with those intense blue eyes looking like they could bore straight through him. He could feel his pulse racing as he thought about how her long, black hair had swished behind her, the jeans she wore accentuating a figure that he was sure could only come after years of dedication to her art.

Suddenly Kenshin sputtered, coughing horribly as his water went down his windpipe rather than his throat where it was supposed to. Next to him, he could practically see Aoshi's smirk, hidden behind a raised eyebrow. Aoshi had commented earlier on his friend's distraction, which Kenshin had passed off as a long day at work.

After nearly an hour of sitting at a table, nursing several sodas, Aoshi decided he'd had enough. There were enough overtures to make a man tired of the female species, and he had homework to do for next week. Alright, so it was Friday, but Aoshi preferred to have all of his work done well in advance of its actual due date. However, as he stood up, the doorbell jingled, drawing his eye in truly Pavlovian-esque habit to observe who was coming into the pub.

The first girl who entered was striking enough that he raised an eyebrow. Her blue-black hair was let loose to fall in soft waves over a bright red dress, which made her face flush prettily. However, it was the female who followed, however, who had his eyes practically popping out.

Aoshi had seen the diminutive girl before. She had been in the physics' wing quite often as of late, always with a sketchbook. Several times she had asked him to comment on her drawings, but her cheerful nature and her bouncing had done what no girl had before managed to do: fluster him. So much so, that the last time she had asked for an opinion and remarked how beautiful the astronomy display was, he had only managed an "ah" before walking away.

Tonight however, all his thoughts of a bouncy "girl" were replaced by those of...well he couldn't seem to think anything beyond "wow." She was still the short, fine-boned creature he'd seen around the halls, but tonight she seemed...to glow. Her hair was unbound, instead of the braid it was normally in, although the soft waves that it fell in seemed to indicate it hadn't been free for very long. She wore a bright green top that seemed to shimmer as she moved. Her black leather pants, though on very short legs, seemed to go on forever as he drank in all of her curves.

Beside him, Kenshin blushed a fierce shade of red. She had come...

With a sigh, both men slammed their drinks down on the wooden tables, the rickety wood protesting at the abuse. Though neither realized, they both had the same thoughts as they stood to face the newcommers.

Now all that remained was to not make a fool of himself in front of her...again...


End file.
